Mistreated Half-Breed
by destiel.sabriel21
Summary: Mercy Teresa Persephone Masters An abused 19 year old girl 5'8", model type body, Dirty blond hair,Gray with a tint of hazel eye color, and a being more powerful than angels and demons. Daughter of Balthazar Novak (angel) and Meg Masters (demon). Abusive uncle Crowley Masters Please read and review. Sabriel, Dean and my character, and more
1. 15 Years

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

Authors note: I'll be putting this on every chapter as a little side note. People also call her Tess because every time they said Mercy it reminds her of Meg and Balthazar. (who I ship)

Side Note: My name is Mercy Teresa Persephone Masters, I was only 4 when my parents, Balthazar Novak and Meg Masters, went missing. I used to live in Lawrence, Kansas but ever since they went missing I moved to Sioux Falls, South Dakota with my abusive uncle Crowley Masters.

It's been 15 years since they disappeared and each year is filled with new scars from uncle. It has come to the point that I can no longer wear a bikini or short-sleeved shirts because of the scars from cigarette burns, whips, and the couple of times in the past year where he cut me deep enough for stitches. He always makes me say I was mugged and I even have to file fake police reports.

* * *

15 Years

It was a warm day in mid-July, when Mercy got into her into her silver Camaro to get away from her god-awful uncle. Her Camaro was the only thing she had left of her parents. That's why she treated it like it was her own baby. As she rounded the corner that led off her block, she noticed a nice 1967 Chevy impala that looked like the blackness' of a ravens wing. It was surrounded by moving trucks with movers going from the trucks to the house.

Curious as to who was moving into the neighborhood, she pulled up to the curb, turned her baby off, and hopped out. Looking around she noticed a man that was at least 5'10" next to a man that was at least 6'. She cautiously approached them when she tripped over a tree root emitting a loud string of curses causing the two men to turn around and look at her. The taller man ran to her side and said in a concerned, rough voice, "Oh my, miss are you alright?" I quickly nodded trying to hide my bleeding palms when the shorter one grabbed my wrist to inspect my palm. "Let me put something on that to stop the bleeding." The shorter man said in a gruff voice that almost made my knees buckle under me. I also noticed the emerald eyes that the shorter one had and they were gorgeous. Shaking my head I managed to say, "It's alright it's only a scrape." "Oh where are my manners. I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean." Sam lifted his hand so that I could shake it, but he quickly remembered my scraped hand and put his down with a blush on his face. "Nice to meet you, I'm Mercy Teresa Persephone Masters." I said in a small voice that made the Winchesters lean in to hear me. "Did you say Masters?" Dean asked with a look of hatred on his face. Looking down trying to evade the eyes of the two men.

She quickly shot a glance at the Winchesters to notice Sam glaring at Dean. "Yeah I did say Masters." I said with a cold voice. This tone change must have startled them because when I looked up defiantly I noticed the look of shock on Sam and Deans faces, but I still continued despite how shy I was. "You really should be nicer to your neighbors if you want to get anywhere in this town!" I said while glaring at Dean who was the one that had offended me.

Sam shifted his feet and said in a confident, strong voice, "I am sorry for my brother he isn't in the best mood right now." Sam reached out to put a reassuring hand on me, but I flinched and he retracted his hand with a concerned look in his eyes. "I'm sorry for him hating the name Masters it's just that a woman, whom you might know, named Meg Masters ran off with our father's old friend, Balthazar Novak." At the mention of my parents my knees buckled under me; Sam crouched down to my level and was about to say something when I put my hand up my hand up for him to stop. With tears streaming down my face, I looked at them and said in a shaky voice, "There my parents and they've been missing since I was 4 and I'm 19." Sam glanced at Dean who looked shocked and said in a gruff, breathless voice, "15 years." "Yeah." I said trying to make my voice less shaky sounding. "Oh, I should get going I have to go to work." I said standing on my shaky legs that would barely support me.

I waved bye to Dean and Sam while I hopped into my Camaro. After I drove for 5 minutes I reached my work. While entering to roadhouse I immediately smile when I noticed my three closest friends, Charlie Bradbury, Benny Lafiette, and Jo Harvelle

"Tess!" Charlie screamed while running towards me arms open for a hug."Hey Charlie." I said with a grin on my face. Jo and Benny walked over when a felt Jo grab my wrist. "Who did this to you?" she asked with a concerned look in her face while she pointed at my palm. I looked at her with a chuckle leaving my lips while I said, "A tree root." Everyone began laughing when we heard Ellen, who is Jo's mother, yell "Alright back to work!" And with that the four teens dispersed and began to work.


	2. Punished

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

Authors note: I'll be putting this on every chapter as a little side note. People also call her Tess because every time they said Mercy it reminds her of Meg and Balthazar. (who I ship)

Side Note: My name is Mercy Teresa Persephone Masters, I was only 4 when my parents, Balthazar Novak and Meg Masters, went missing. I used to live in Lawrence, Kansas but ever since they went missing I moved to Sioux Falls, South Dakota with my abusive uncle Crowley Masters.

It's been 15 years since they disappeared and each year is filled with new scars from uncle. It has come to the point that I can no longer wear a bikini or short-sleeved shirts because of the scars from cigarette burns, whips, and the couple of times in the past year where he cut me deep enough for stitches. He always makes me say I was mugged and I even have to file fake police reports.

* * *

Punished

As her shift ended at the roadhouse, Mercy waved by to her friends while getting into her car. Once in the car she realized that Crowley wasn't working late and he was going to be pissed that she stayed out past curfew. With a heavy sigh and not trying to think about what Crowley would do to her when she got home, she turned on the radio and drove home humming to _Hey Jude _by The Beatles.

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad,__  
__Take a sad song and make it better.__  
__Remember to let her into your heart_,

_Then you can start to make it better._

_Jude, don't be afraid,__  
__You were made to go out and get her.__  
__The minute you let her under your skin,__  
__Then you begin to make it better.__  
_  
When she pulled into her drive she shut the car off and slowly climbed out it. With shaky legs she walked into the house, only to be met with Crowley yelling in an English, slurred voice "Where the hell have you been!" She rounded the corner that led into the living room and said in a small voice, "I was at work." She noticed Crowley stand up and dropped her gaze so he wouldn't think she was challenging him. "Yeah, I forgot you're a _whore_ like your mother." He said in a menacing voice. After he took a swig of his beer, he raised his hand and slapped her across the face splitting her cheek open with his spiked ring. She reached up to hold her cheek when he grabbed her wrist and examined her scraped palm.

He looked at her with an evil glint in his eyes when he noticed the scrape on her hand. He took his beer bottle and poured the alcohol over the scrape causing a pained yelp to escape her lips. "See little _whore_, you need to be punished for being late." Crowley said while letting go of her wrist to go to the cupboard under the stairs. She knew what he kept in there. He kept his alcohol and her punishment tools which included: cigarettes (plus the lighter), a large knife collection, a cricket bat, a high heel with the heel sharpened, and what I feared most the whip with a butterfly knife at the tip.

She shuddered at the thought when she heard Crowley yell "Get your ass upstairs and set up the protective sheet then wait for me!" She stuttered out a 'Yes sir' before disappearing upstairs and going into the study and got the sheet out that was already stained with blood. As she laid it out, she silently prayed to God that she would be protected from Crowley. Then, she heard Crowley's heavy footsteps coming upstairs. She tensed up not wanting him to come in the door. But there he was with her punishment. She quietly sat down in the middle of the sheet when he walked in with the whip, cigarettes, and alcohol.

He shut the door before making his way towards the desk placing the cigarettes down along with the alcohol. She let out a small whimper as he made his way towards her "Now you will know true pain." He said with a mischievous grin going across his face. And at that moment he lifted the whip and sent it cracking down against my thigh. She screamed out in pain and that seemed to ignite the fire in his eyes because it was 10 long, pain-filled minutes before he moved toward the desk to switch his means of 'punishment'.

She carefully turned to count how many new scars she had to clean out and stitch together. As she counted, she could barely notice Crowley grab the cigarettes and make his way towards her. 22 new scars she counted and all oozing blood though a couple had stopped. She could tell that some where deep enough for her to have to go the hospital. Then she felt a fresh wave of pain as Crowley placed his freshly lit cigarette against one of her deepest cuts. After 5 minutes of him burning her with cigarettes, she cautiously opened my eyes as she saw him reach for the alcohol.

She let a sigh of relief escape leave her lips; 'good he's done' she thought to herself. She let herself slump over so her sobs of pain couldn't aggravate him. She was at ease except for the pain when she felt a cold liquid being poured over her cuts causing a fresh spark of pain. She realized that the cold liquid was alcohol being poured on her. Then the empty bottle came crashing down onto her bare back causing her to wail in pain.

"I'm done, _whore_!" Crowley spat at her. It was the last thing he said to her before going into his bedroom and slamming the door.

With tears in her eyes, whip marks on her, cigarette burns in the whip marks, and bloody glass in her back she slowly dragged her bloody form out if the room and towards the front door, she thought to herself 'Maybe now the pain will go away permanently'.

Once she rounded the corner of her block she saw a blurred figure up ahead jogging towards her. It was the last thing she saw when she crumpled down to the hard cold concrete. "Miss!?" she heard a gruff voice call out in what seemed like the distance.

"Don't worry i'll help you!" was the last thing she heard before passing out.


	3. Hospital

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

Authors note: I'll be putting this on every chapter as a little side note. People also call her Tess because every time they said Mercy it reminds her of Meg and Balthazar. (Who I ship)

Side Note: My name is Mercy Teresa Persephone Masters, I was only 4 when my parents, Balthazar Novak and Meg Masters, went missing. I used to live in Lawrence, Kansas but ever since they went missing I moved to Sioux Falls, South Dakota with my abusive uncle Crowley Masters.

It's been 15 years since they disappeared and each year is filled with new scars from uncle. It has come to the point that I can no longer wear a bikini or short-sleeved shirts because of the scars from cigarette burns, whips, and the couple of times in the past year where he cut me deep enough for stiches. He always makes me say I was mugged and I even have to file fake police reports.

* * *

Hospital

Mercy heard a steady beeping in the background of the never ending blackness. Suddenly, excruciating pain shot through her causing Mercy to shot up in the hospital bed.

Blinded by the sudden rush of light she noticed two blurred outlines standing near the entrance of the room. Once the two figures came into focus Mercy noticed the creamy hair of Dr. Gabriel (the only doctor that she let treat her after the _sessions_) talking to the brunette haired Sam.

Gabriel noticed her and turned away from Sam, who seemed to be blushing, and said in a soft, concerned voice "Mercy." Sam glanced at her and went towards the door and left. 'Odd, why is he here.' Mercy thought before returning her attention back to Gabriel. She opened her moth to ask him why Sam was there but all that came out where strangle sobs.

She heard the room door open and turned her attention away from a sympathetic Gabriel to see who came in. She saw that Sam had gone and collected Dean from god knows where. Dean gave her a sympathetic look causing her to look away.

Instead of looking at the men she looked at the hospital gown that had a few spots of blood here and there. She let out a pained gasp when she started to cautiously turned the gown so that you could see her cleavage not caring that Sam and Dean, whom she did not trust, where just across the room.

She barely noticed when Gabriel sighed and told the Winchesters, who were everting their eyes, "She does this every time she's here to see if he left it." She wasn't surprised when Dean looked at Gabriel and asked "It?" Many people didn't know about _it_.

"Just watch, she doesn't mind." She heard Gabriel whisper to the boys when she took of her gown revealing her scared body. She noticed the men scanning her naked body. But she didn't care all she did was look at her side where there was a pentagram tattoo. Instead of the pentagram tattoo having Latin words there was strange writing that only a few people on Earth could understand.

She let out a sigh of relief before putting the hospital gown back on properly.

"What is that?" Dean asked earning her attention. She took in a deep breath and said in a shaky, soft voice "It's a pentagram."

She noticed Gabriel gawking and he wrote something hurriedly down before asking her, "Mercy, how long did it take you regain your speech after the last session?

Taken aback by the question she murmured, "A day." And with a louder she asked, "Why Gabe?" "Today it took you 30 minutes." Gabriel said with a grin on his face. I sat there shocked and with an open mouth when someone cleared there throat causing her jump. She glanced over and noticed Dean and Sam's confused faces.

"Yes?" she asked grinning like there was no tomorrow. "Two thing..." Dean began with a small breath taking smirk on his lips, "One, what language is on your tattoo and what does it say? And what do y'all mean by it took a day and then 30 minutes and what are the sessions?" "That's three things." Sam said with a smirk on his face earning a glare and a 'Whatever' from Dean.

Mercy chuckled lightly before answering Dean "Well, it's the language of the dead, or known as the extinct language, also only a few to no people can read it. I can and it's the last thing my parents said to me."

"What'd they say?" Dean asked still confused but not as much. Mercy bit her lip and dropped her gaze before whispering, "Love is power. So, we love you."

Mercy noticed Dean pondering what she had sad when she said in a louder voice that caused Dean to snap out of his thoughts. "The reason that the times are important is that last night was the worst session yet, and the worse the session is the longest it takes for me to talk."

She saw Dean still looking confused when he said, "What are sessions like I asked before?"

Gabriel looked over at her with a shocked look in his eyes when her mood changed and her gaze hardened. "That is none of your business!" she snapped causing both Sam and Dean to jump at the tone change.

Dean came over to my side and raised a hand causing me to flinch. Then a look of realization crossed his features, he leaned over the bed toward her and whispered in a gruff, concerned, and caring voice "Mercy are you _abused_?"

She shuddered at the word and felt silent tears falling down her face. Dean noticed this and brought his hand up slowly and wiped the tears away before leaning in and giving her a passionate, tender kiss on her lips. She felt like she was kissing a firecracker of pleasure and she felt as if there was no world with abuse and Crowley.

Before they broke apart the hospital room door opened revealing Crowley looking pissed as ever.

The sudden outburst off noise caused Mercy and Dean to break apart. Mercy shook as new tears began to fall causing Dean to yell. "What the hell man!" Crowley ignored Dean and began to walk over, causing her to flinch with every step. Finally when he stood at the end of the bed when he turned his attention to Gabriel and said in a ruff, English voice "Since I am her legal guardian I demand you guys to leave for some alone time with her."

She was still crying as Dean, Sam, and Gabriel left. Before closing the door she noticed Gabriel say something to Sam and Dean causing there gazes to darken. When the door was closed Crowley looked at me with pure hatred causing me to shrink back away from him as he came over to my side, with his eyes never leaving me.

Without a word passing between them, he suddenly punched her in the face causing her lip bust open. Before she could call for help Crowley tore her gown a stuffed the ripped cloth down her throat causing her to chock a little. Once that was done he pulled her off the bed and started kicking her mercilessly.

Unable to scream for help she tried fighting back but the pain overtook her as she felt her stitches open and ribs begin to crack. Thinking there was no hope she gave up trying to fight back.

Before falling unconscious she noticed the hospital room door fly open and two police officers rush in a tackling Crowley as Gabriel ran to her side faintly saying "Mercy don't close your eyes! Don't you dare!"

Then blackness won the battle of control.


	4. Comatose Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

Author's Note: Thanks to an anonymous source ;);) You should know that Crowley is a Human\Demon from taking in too much human blood. This means he has human emotions and can get drunk but also has Demon powers. Also, if an extremely traumatic experience happens to Mercy (*wink wink*) she will unlock her Angel\Demon\Human powers and memories.

FYI: Dean and Sam are hunters!

Comatose means in a coma like state

Warning: Self- Harm will start to show up!

* * *

Comatose Memories

Darkness. That's all Mercy could see anyways. She felt pain, excruciating pain. She couldn't remember what happened. All she could remember was someone yelling, practically begging "Mercy don't close your eyes! Don't you dare!"

Who was that, the voice sounded so familiar.

Then in the darkness a face appeared it looked like a doctor with cream colored hair. The doctor said in a gentle, soothing voice, "Mercy, its Gabriel…." _Gabriel_ she thought before the voice continued. "Everyone's really worried over here. We need you to come back, ok?" She was confused who was _everyone_? She tried to voice her curiosity but nothing came and Gabriel's face began to melt into the darkness.

Once consumed by the darkness Mercy began to grow scared. _Where am I, why do they want me to come back, who are they, and most importantly what happened to me_, she thought to herself.

As if wanting to answer her questions an image of a charming British man scowling at this gorgeous woman, who was scowling back. But the look in their eyes gave them away. The look in their eyes was a look of _love_. After that brief image, they faded away only to be replaced by their true forms. The man was a striking angel that had the name Balthazar etched in enochian on his skin. The woman however was a lovely demon with the name Meg etched in the language of the dead on her skin.

Meg had something off about her instead of being all black she had a white, tan, and partially black figure in her stomach with the name Mercy etched in English on it.

Mercy realized that Balthazar and Meg must be her parents, but they were complete opposites. She was confused if Balthazar was an angel and Meg a demon, what did that make her?

While throwing this thought around in her head the image faded away leaving nothing but darkness once again. But instead of darkness and the occasional pain, the darkness turned into a blinding white light and a voice filled her ears. What she and heard looked and felt like she was being put through angel boot camp.

When the voice stopped and the whiteness disappeared, she felt pain worse than before shoot through her body.

It felt like something was sprouting out her back and she was growing at least 4 extra heads. (Angels true form- more than one head and wings) She also felt like a nuclear bomb went off in her chest, but then the pain stopped and all she felt was pure power.

Thinking her torment was over she started trying to reach out to Gabriel once more.

Instead of Gabriel more darkness consumed her almost making her suffocate. This time the pain wasn't as bad just mild, but she felt her eye color begin to change and power begin to pulse through her again.

This power felt different… it felt **evil**. The other power felt **righteous **or holy. She was trying to control this power when suddenly the darkness loosened its grip and the power stopped struggling. Suddenly bucket loads of pain filled her it's like when one ended another began until another face appeared in the darkness.

It was another man. But this one had light brown/dirty blond hair that was spiked with a kind, concerned face. The voice said in a gruff, sexy ass voice, "Hey Mercy…." The man looked sort of confused then he continued. "It's Dean." _Dean_, she thought, _Hot name._

"Could you please come back, you being in a coma isn't nice. I miss the bold, sexy girl I met a month or two ago." _A month or two? Is that how long I've been out? _, she silently asked herself. Dean continued, "I miss…I mean –uh, um." It was too late for him to finish his sentence because his hot, caring, sexy face disappeared. Darkness accompanied her once more along with other _human _emotions. (Angels and Demons don't feel pain so she is still partially human.)

This time Mercy got pissed, she wanted to know what Dean was trying to say. Lashing out, trying to escape the darkness, her power erupted from her, pushing the darkness away and bringing her towards the light.

She was blinded by light and heard the rapid _beep-beep-beep-beep-beep_. Finally, the darkness went away completely but she was still unable to move, but she saw who she wanted. _Dean_, she thought.

She saw the surprised look on his face and she tried to inhale air only to begin choking on a long tube that was running down her throat.

Dean, realizing what was happening, started calling for Gabriel and his nurses. It couldn't have been 2 seconds before she saw Gabriel rush in with nurses surrounding him.

In a quick, breathless voice Gabriel said, "On the count of three exhale." Mercy nodded slowly losing coconscious. "**1…2…3**" She exhaled and the tube left her throat causing her to momentarily gag.

Finally, breathing in fresh air, she saw Gabriel quickly ask the nurses to leave so that he could check on her. Cautiously sitting up, she felt more pain spread through her.

Shrugging off the pain she sat up fully and glanced around the empty hospital room. Disappointed that Dean was no longer there, she called out for him. Instead of a human voice coming out she heard her speaking in enochian. As she spoke, she noticed mirrors cracking and screaming in the halls.

Confused, she stopped calling out for Dean. At a moments notice she saw Gabriel and Dean run into her room accompanied by a tall brunette haired man and a semi- short blonde haired girl. Immediately she noticed that Dean and the two newcomers had silver blades in their hands.

Normally she would've asked questions, but this time she felt a strange power radiating off of the blades. Scared, she began to ask, "_Why…._" But stopped when she noticed Dean and his companions fall to the ground, clutching there now bleeding ears.

Gabriel, whom she had forgot was even there, ran to her side and in a calm voice said, "Mercy count to 10 and take deep breaths, ok?" Still confused she began to do as he said; calmly counting to 10 while taking deep breaths.

Once she reached 10 she said in a shaky, English," Gabriel, what's happening to me?" At that question Gabriel began to look around the room for an answer. Instead of Gabriel saying something she heard a gruff, familiar voice say, "Well we'd like to know that too."

Looking towards where the voice came from, she noticed Dean standing at the foot of the bed with the other two people. "Who are you two?" she asked with her head slightly titled to the side while looking at the man and woman at the end of the bed.

"Oh right." The man said before continuing. "I'm Sam, Dean's brother, we met once or twice before…" _Sam_'s voice trailed off and the woman decided it was her turn to introduce herself. "I'm Jo. We met about 3 years ago."

Slowly nodding Mercy began to rack my brain trying to remember them and what in the _hell_ Sam was talking about.

Oblivious to her surroundings, Mercy didn't notice the faint swoosh of wings and a man appear in the room. "You won't find anything." The man said in a gruff voice. The man was wearing a suit, with a dark blue tie put on wrong, and a tan trench coat.

Immediately a word shot into her head. _Castiel_.

"Hello, Castiel." She said in a nonchalant voice. Everyone in the room, except for Gabriel and Castiel, looked at her with a shocked expression on their face.

"How do you know Cas?" Dean asked with a stern, gruff voice. Looking at him, she says in a nonchalant voice,

"I don't."


	5. Discharged

Disclaimer: None of these characters- except for Mercy- are mine

Author's Note: Hello! Sorry I haven't posted in a while it's just I had three projects due last week, and I want to Pensa-con. So, yeah. Anyways, the reason I'm posting now is because I got inspiration to write this chapter- self-harm - from listening to this song. I'll put in part of the song the song and stuff but it is about suicide so, yeah!

Warning: chances of self-harm in this chapter is like 80 out of 100 s, you've been warned

Discharged

_Ch. 4- Comatose Memories- Previously:_

"_How do you know Cas?" Dean asked with a stern, gruff voice. Looking at him, she says in a nonchalant voice,_

"_I don't."_

"What the hell do you mean!?" Dean asked in an annoyed tone. Mercy looked down at her gown once more and replied, "The name just came to me when I heard his voice."

"What do you mean it just came to you!?" Dean asked, voice raising.

Mercy noticed this and began to shrink back not fully understanding what she had done to deserve Dean's hatred and anger. "Um, well while I was in a coma I learned some things…" Mercy replied a bit nervously.

"Like what?" Sam asked. Sam's voiced surprised her a little since he and Jo had just been standing there in silence.

"Well…" Mercy began wondering where she should start with her whole 'experience'. "I learned that Meg and Balthazar truly loved each other."

"I saw a brief glimpse of them scowling at each other and then I saw their true forms. I was this little ball in Meg's form that was a mixture of white, tan, and black." She drew in a shaky breath trying to keep the tears from flowing.

"After the image faded, I was surrounded by this blinding white light and I felt like I was learning the technics and knowledge of the angels." Mercy drew in another shaky breath but this time a fat tear rolled down her face.

"After the white light disappeared, I felt like something was clawing its way out of my back and something else sprouting out of my neck." She paused for a moment, slowly looking around the room. She noticed Sam and Dean's mortified expressions, along with Jo's tear stained face. She then glanced over to Gabriel and Castiel, only to see looks of pity in their eyes.

"Then once the pain in my neck and back had dimmed down a little, it felt like a nuclear explosion went off in my chest. I felt like I was swimming in **righteous** powers. Finally, the pain was gone and I was vibrating with power until I felt like the darkness was suffocating me." Mercy stopped for a moment to take a couple deep breaths so her voice wouldn't crack.

"Once it felt like the darkness had completely incased me, I felt as if my eye color was changing and I felt like another burst of power went off in my chest. It wasn't as bad as the pain I felt before but it still hurt like hell." Mercy let out an exasperated laugh at her pun then shook her head.

"Then I saw Dean's face appear before me and he said that he missed 'the bold, sexy girl I met a month or two ago'." She let out a shaky breath a glanced at Dean, who was blushing, before she continued.

"He didn't finish his sentence before he disappeared. I got pissed because I wanted to know what he wanted to say to me." Mercy started ringing her hands together.

"Finally, I focused all my power on getting out of my daze so I could get answers. It didn't take much to get out of my state it was as easy as snapping my fingers."

To demonstrate she focused her powers on the lamp in the corner of the room and then snapped her fingers. The lamp suddenly burst into a rainbow of colors that turned out to be butterflies that fluttered around until they began to fade into nothingness.

She sat there silently for what seemed like forever while waiting for someone to tell her what they thought.

"Well fuck." She heard Gabriel say.

"Did I do something wrong?" Mercy asked tipping her head to the side in confusion.

"No, no, not at all, Mercy." Gabriel said with a sad smile crossing his features.

"Hey, Cassie?" Gabriel said turning towards Castiel.

"What is it Gabriel?" Castiel asked Gabriel.

"We need to have a quick word in private." Gabriel said in a hushed voice, thinking I couldn't hear him.

"Okay Gabriel." Castiel replied with a short nod, then led Gabriel to the corner of the room that was farthest from Mercy.

Mercy carefully tried to listen in on their conversation, but she only got a part of it.

'_You know they can find her know, right Cassie?'_

**Who could find her know?**

**Who would want to find her?**

**Why would anyone want to find her?**

Mercy was shaken from her thought when she heard someone calling her name.

"Mercy? Mercy!" Dean asked her in a concerned voice. She looked at him and replied with a 'hmmm'.

"You can be discharged today." Dean replied.

She immediately she thought, '_Where will I go? I have no one…no one._'

She felt tears trying to push their way out of her when she replied in a croaky, uneven voice, "Um, where will I go?"

"Fuck" She heard Dean breath.

"I'm sorry. I'll find somewhere to go." Mercy said in a small voice, thinking once again she had upset the hunter.

"Hold on a sec okay Mercy?" Dean asked with a soft, sympathetic look in his eyes.

All Mercy could do was nod before Dean walked over to Sam and Jo, who had been quite most of the ordeal.

While Mercy sat on her hospital bed for what was about five minutes, Sam and Dean walked to either side of her bed before Sam began to speak. "Hey, Mercy. You can stay at our place if you want to, okay?"

Mercy slowly nodded her head before saying in a tired voice, "If you two wouldn't mind, then I would appreciate that."

Sam let out a sigh of relief and Dean had a gorgeous smile on his face.

"Now that that's settled, how about we get you outta here?" Dean asked in a relieved voice.

Once again Mercy nodded in response, too tired to try and form words.

She heard as Dean asked Gabriel to get the discharge papers. Once Gabriel returned to the room, she felt pretty out of it. As she signed her name on the discharge papers, she began to nod off.

Finally, Gabriel came back to the room after dealing with paper work. She began to get out of the hospital bed when she felt pain spring from her midsection.

She let out a gasp of pain and felt Dean's arm rap around her waist to support her. She let out a pained moan when Dean's arm touched her back.

Gabriel walked in with a wheelchair and Dean gently set her down in it.

She let out a sigh of relief that her back didn't hurt anymore when Gabriel said, "Okay Kiddo I don't expect to see you back here anytime soon, got it?"

Mercy smiled at him and replied "Got it."

Dean began to wheel her down the hall and out of the hospital when he told her to wait for him while he got the Impala.

She giggled and replied, "Where would I be going?"

Finally Dean pulled up and helped her into the car, when Sam quickly joined them while waving by to Jo.

Mercy sighed happily as they began to move towards her new temporary home.


End file.
